Gela'ga Spinebreaker
Description Built like a tank and towering at a tall 7'2", the straight-faced ex-berserker is a sight to be seen. Despite the heavy armor and arsenal of weapons to protect her, Gela'ga still managed to walk away with a number of scars, one of the most prominent being over her right eye. When not covered by a brown-leather eyepatch, there would be a very distinct lack of eye, the socket empty and scarred over. This is due to the Bleeding Hollow ritual, a tradition she took upon herself when she became the Warlord of her Warband. Without her gear, Gela'ga is a hulking mass of brown skin, scars, and muscles. Tattooed (instead of painted) with faded white Bleeding Hollow tribal markings, both her looks and personality ooze her affiliation with the clan. If questioned on her loyalty to said Clan or her affiliation with the Iron Horde as a whole, you'll likely be met with a scowl, if not a fist to the jaw. Personality-wise, abrasiveness is not uncommon. Straight-faced and monotone, her speech patterns and blunt words are often mistaken for hostility--and to hostiles, they are. To comrades, that is far from the case; content to share a good drink with pleasant company and the occasional clan story, she is not incredibly difficult to get along with once you get past the outer shell. While more of a tactitian and defender nowadays, her surname pays homage to her method of fighting; a rather gruesome display, literally breaking and taking the spines of difficult enemies as 'trophies', many which can be found in a pile around her sleeping quarters. The practice of such may be a tad more rare nowadays, the exception being towards enemies who have given the Warband a great deal of stress. When not leading her Warband or participating in combat, Gela'ga spends a great deal of her time smithing, tattooing or spending time with her family--as long as her paperwork doesn't take up a great deal of her time. Family Parents Shie'ga Anvilstriker: Mother, Deceased Gero'dan Goremaw: Father, Deceased. Love Interest Jar'thek: Mate, Alive. Children Domraz Battlelust: Daughter (28), Dead(?). Gora'ga Fleshmelter: Daughter (24), Alive. Mog'lum: Son (16), Alive. Yu'ga: Daughter (14, Twin), Alive. (NPC) Ga'ru: Son (14, Twin), Alive. (NPC) Goroth - Son (9), Alive. Babette - Adopted Daughter (Draenei, 4), Alive. (NPC) Mathalae - Adopted Son (Sin'dorei, 3), Alive. (NPC) Important History Dates -July 3rd, 2015: Abandonded her Clan, Bleeding Hollow, due to her leader's corruption. -July 25th, 2015: Found herself in Azeroth after a few unfortunate run-ins with an Azeroth-born "Clan". Temporarily joined them due to an ultimatum. -October 19th, 2015: Abandoned her "Clan" after they left her, her mate, her children, and a friend for dead. Saved her children from her corrupt father and returned to Azeroth. -April 10th, 2016: Pledged Allegiance to the Stormhowl Warband. -August 28th, 2016: Gouged her eye out during the Bleeding Hollow ritual. Saw her death. -September 18th, 2016: Honored with the High Warlord title by Drashnag Stormhowl. -October 14th, 2016: Took over the Stormhowl Warband in Drashnag's absense. -March 11th, 2017: Held a funeral for Drashnag Stormhowl. Changed the Warband's name from Stormhowl Warband to Spinebreaker Warband.